The invention relates to an antilock braking system (ABS) in which wheel speed signals are used to produce brake pressure control signals to prevent slippage at the wheels. Such systems are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,136,509 and 5,249,852.
During ABS control, particularly in vehicles with front wheel drive, vibrations occur at the driven wheels, these being caused by flexibility between the engine and the wheels.